The Thunderman Five and That Guy
by BrokenHeartStillBeating
Summary: "You're a part of The Thunderman Five, the family of super heroes. But me, I was never really cut out for the hero biz. I'm Max... that guy who never really fit in before, and now I know why." Slight AU ...I do not own The Thunderman's
1. Thunderman's Minus One

The Thunderman Five… and That Guy

_**Max's POV:**  
_"It was the only way! We just wanted what was best for you both!" Mom called after me.

I paused, then whirled around to face them. "It was the only way you could think of to protect **Phoebe**_. _It was best for **Phoebe**_. _The hero council **killed my** **family**, because my family wanted to protect **me**_._"

"Max, Buddy, it is against the law to keep a known threat from the hero council, and-"

"I don't care, Dad, I mean, Hank, I mean, Thunderman?" _What do I call him now? What do I call any of them? _ "Whoever any of you are, I don't care. I'm leaving." And with that, I left.

_**Phoebe's POV:  
**__It's been four days. Four days since Max left. I've been sitting down in his lair since then. We need to talk, but we can't do that because he's __**not here. **__Does he really think he's the only one who has been affected by all this? I mean, okay, so it's worse for him, but it's bad for me too! If we could just talk, everything might feel a little better. I'm sure if we talked, he'd-_

"Max!" Max winced at my shout. _He looks like he hasn't slept. _"Where have you been?"

"I should've expected you to be in here." Max sighed. He raised his arm and-

* * *

**THIS is a teaser for a new story I am considering trying out. If it's piqued your interest please let me know in a review! **


	2. The Split

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**Phoebe's POV:  
**_That familiar aching chill in my bones hit as I took in my new surroundings. I hadn't expected Max to freeze me, and I really hadn't expected him to take me out of our home.

"It's kinda sad, how little our- **your **parents notice. They didn't notice me come back, they didn't hear me packing up half of my lair, and they didn't see me kidnap their frozen statue of a daughter."

Instead of bothering to acknowledge what he said, I sighed. "Where are we?"

"My new lair. Pretty cool, huh?" Max grinned.

"It'd be even cooler if it had doors."

"But it's like a trap this way, if someone manages to get in, they won't know how to get out." Max explained. "But enough show and tell. I need you to cooperate and drink this for me."

I looked at the cup of dark liquid in his outstretched hand. "Not that I'd even consider drinking one of your concoctions, but what is it?"

"Just, ya know, a tonic…" Max mumbled, scratching his ear.

"Which is supposed to do what, exactly?" I questioned.

Max groaned, looking exasperated. "I have the same one, see?" He pointed to a cup of the same weird liquid on a nearby lab desk. "I'm going to drink it too."

"Sweet cheese! You want to reverse the split …" I was starting to panic.

"Duh. When they split our powers, they became half as strong, I want my full power. Besides, are you really okay with having half of my dark super powers inside you?" Max shrugged. "Because I feel kinda creepy-crawly now, knowing light side powers are in me that don't belong there."

_That's right...but Mom and Dad said there was a reason for that, didn't they? Oh man, I don't care right now. There is actual dark power resonating in __**my**__ body. _I lunged for the cup. "Get it out, get it out!"

Max looked surprised, but quickly shoved the tonic into my grasping hands, whilst reaching for his own. We both emptied our respective drinks, and immediately, the room started to spin. I felt drained and weak, but the feeling was quickly followed by a surge of strength that began to wash over me. I felt like every fiber of my being was being overloaded with this strange sensation. The room spun faster; air was sucked from my lungs. Then, there was a bang, and everything went dark.

* * *

**ANYONE added it all up yet? Big thanks to Guardian'sDragonOfDeath, Guest, and TheAmazingNorwegian for their reviews, and bvbfans78, NoOneGetsIt, and TheAmazingNorwegian for following this story! You're all awesome ;)**


	3. Good Girl, Bad Boy

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**Meanwhile in the Thunderman household:  
**_"Well, kids, we've put this off as long as we can, but now it's time to explain what's been going on with your older brother." Barb began, delicately.

"Great! Where has he been? When is he coming back? Why has Phoebe been sitting in his room so much?" Billy began.

"We'll get to all that, Son," Hank said. "but this all started a long time ago, before Max or Phoebe were even born. You see, Precognition, an old member of the hero council, foresaw two babies coming into the world at the same time of the Achilles Comet's passing by earth."

"Phoebe and Max?" Nora questioned.

"Yes, Sweetie." Barb affirmed. "He saw one child emitting a bright light, the child was a girl. The other child, this one a boy, was shadowed by the bright light of the girl. The boy's shadow grew and darkened, trying to shut out the baby girl's light."

"Then what happened?" Billy and Nora simultaneously exclaimed, full of young anticipation.

"Precognition was woken from his sleep. By none other than your father." Barb shot her husband a look.

"Oh come on, Barb, that was over fifteen years ago! When are you gunna let that go?" Hank sighed.

"Well, that story was a big letdown." Nora grumbled, getting up from her place on the couch.

"Ah ah ah. Sit down, Nora. That's not the end."

"Your mother's right. There was another member of the council back then named Daniel."

"Daniel?" Billy scoffed. "What kind of hero is named Daniel?"

"Hush, Billy! I want to listen." Nora admonished, lightly smacking her brother's shoulder.

"Anyway…" Hank continued. "Daniel could interpret dreams. So, he interpreted what Precog had dreamt so that the hero council would know what future event might be about to happen."

"Daniel said that the babies being born at such a time meant they would be very powerful." Barb continued. "The baby that glowed with light would become a superhero who would stand for all things good in the world, but the baby in the shadow, the boy, would become a super villain."

Hank sighed heavily. "When the council heard this, they were certain the supes were meant to be arch foes that would wreak havoc in their duels."

Barb wrapped her arms around Hank. "The council came up with just one solution. The babies due with Achilles Comet would be imprisoned upon birth. So, the council searched out the only two pregnant women whose children were about to be born. One of them was me, and the other was a supe named Madge."

"Madge the Magician!" Billy exclaimed in awe.

"Yes, the magician." Barb smiled gently.

Hank continued on with the tale. "Your mom was heart-broken when she heard the news, and so was I, but Madge was more angry than anything. She couldn't believe the hero council wanted to punish her baby for crimes he had yet to commit. So, to right the injustice, Madge slipped a special concoction into the baby formula, once Phoebe and Max were born. It pulled half the power from each baby and placed it in the other, giving Max and Phoebe more powers than any other supe; however, splitting the power also made it weaker. That meant neither super baby would reach their full potential. Thinking her baby was now safe, Madge sneaked away from the holding facility with Max."

By now Barb had become tearful, and the children were listening with baited breath. Looking his children in the eyes, Hank carefully pressed on. "The council, at the time, didn't know about the potion. They tracked Madge down and took her away; Max was then passed from hand to hand of his family, as each member was eventually found and taken into custody for the crime of keeping a known threat from the hero council. A week in, Max had no family left to care for him, and the council took him back to the facility. There, the discovery of what Madge had done was made, and it was decided that both Max and Phoebe were free to go. Because the two had such a powerful connection, and Max had no one left, we took them both home. The council asked that Max and Phoebe be raised to believe they were twins, and we did just that."

"So, Max found all of this out, and that's why he left?" Nora asked quietly.

"And he isn't really our brother?" Billy cried.

"Yes." The Thunderman parents said together.

The little group huddled on the couch and reveled in the comfort of one another's presence. There was no anger at the secrets or the lies, only a shared sadness for Max, one they considered their own. Little did they know the chapter thought to finally be closing, was really only just the beginning…

* * *

**THAT was a big un! Lots of info for you guys. Feeling more "in" on the secret now? Hehehe, but you're still left wondering about everything back in the new lair, huh? Sowi ;) Shout-out to the latest reviews, follows, and favorites from: kelmel-12132, Star197, and TheAmazingNorwegian ! Thank you guys very much for your support; I really reallllllyyyyy appreciate it :)  
**


	4. Back with Phoebe and Max

The Thunderman Five…And that Guy

_**Phoebe's POV:**_  
"This is bad. This is really, really bad." I took a moment to stop pacing and collect my thoughts.

_Okay. So, I screwed up big time by taking Max's tonic, but it's understandable that I freaked out, there was dark, basically evil power inside of me! Now I have my light side power, and Max… well he has only dark side power. At least as far as I know. He so courteously decided to leave while I was still knocked out, and now we have caught up to my first big problem. I can't get out of Max's dumb, door-less lair._

_**Max's POV:  
**__This is so cool! I feel stronger, and I'm thinking more clearly now. It was probably a bad idea to leave the one person who can stop me in my lair… Ah, well, ya live and ya learn. _

"The holding facility is on fire!" came a guard's voice.

"Fire!" a woman screamed from a few rooms down.

The shouts of discovery and screams of panic seemed to take on a domino effect. When you set small fires in front of every precautionary extinguisher, chaos tends to ensue. With everyone running for the exits, I left the restroom and headed for the middle of the building. The holding facility.

Upon entering the space, the distinctive smells of both kibble and droppings hit me, one was just a sock to the nose, but the other? A sucker punch to the gut that left me more than a bit queasy.

_There's no time to waste._ No point in keeping my voice down. "Madge!" no reply. "Madge!" I yelled louder. "Madge?"

_Maybe I got it wrong. Maybe the initial records were true after all…_

* * *

**YES, I know, this is short. But hey, tidbits are better than no bits. I actually lost what little interest some of you had since the previous update, so that kinda stinks, but I'm learning at least. AND I have mah lil support group of followers, favorites, and reviewers: brittanykaye96, Guest. Bre CC, TheAmazingNorwegian, and Star197. Cookies for you all! The next update WILL BE BIGGER, I promise haha.**


	5. Buttons, Trust, and Fur

The Thunderman Five...and That Guy

_**Phoebe's POV:  
**_"Ah-hah! I bet it's **this **one." I exclaimed in borderline hysteria. So far I had tried fourteen buttons and switches, but **none **had opened up a way out. With a low grinding sound and a squeak, something happened. A few of the tiles in the floor opened up, and while I could smell fresh air, I could only see a murky grey nothingness outside. As I peered closer, long legs bent through the space, and suddenly my twin was standing beside me.

"You just came through the floor." Was all I could think to say.

"And you couldn't find your way out." Max smiled, then he raised two fingers to his lips and let out a long whistle.

The floor rumbled. Suddenly, dogs, cats, mice, bunnies, lizards, and two ferrets scrambled through the doorway.

"I found the button; you just came in before I could leave." I responded distractedly, as the newly assembled crowd of fur assembled at our feet, eyeing Max and me.

"Button? It's a cord." Max's brows furrowed. "I'm the one who opened the door."

"What? But then what does that small black button do?" I pointed.

"Oh, it's for a new desk lamp I haven't put together yet, so right now it doesn't do anything. In fact, only like nine of my on/off devices actually have a purpose right now. There was a sale at SmartyMart." He explained.

I pursed my lips. "Good to know. Now speaking of good things to know, why do you seem to have robbed a pet store?" I sighed, gesturing to the animals sitting quietly at our feet.

"I robbed the Punishment and Observatory of Underground Nuisances and Dangers, or POUND for short. Kinda clever really. Heroville's pound really holds the 'enemies' of the world."

"You went to Heroville? Wait, you took all these animals from the pound? That dark power hasn't made you all that evil, has it?" I cooed, scratching the head of a nearby pooch.

"It isn't the darkness of the power, Pheebs. It's what you do with it." Max said softly, eyeing me. "Besides, this wasn't a random act of goodwill towards any random animals. These animals are from an undercover pound, the Punishment and Observatory of Underground Nuisances and Dangers. The hero council feels that killing is 'dirty' so instead they turn anyone who opposes them into animals. They have a shorter lifespan, and can't do anything all that diabolical without opposable thumbs and voices. I don't really get why they wouldn't tell the general public that, instead of lying, but I guess it makes their job easier. That's government organizations for you…" He huffed.

"So it's like Doctor Colosso, except he can talk." _This is all beginning to seem possible. _

"Yeah, I haven't worked out **why **he can, but that's the reason he wasn't put in the POUND program for long. The council felt Colosso would be under the best watch in the house of his archenemy, the only person who managed to put him away."

"How do you know all of this, anyway?" I queered.

"Trying to decide if you should trust me?" Max raised a brow and smirked.

"Something like that."

* * *

**SO it was longer than the last, not by alot, but still longer! Is Phoebe leaning towards siding with Max, or trying to trap him? Who are these animals; are they really more than animals? Hmmm. Gotta give some love to the followers, favorites, and reviews from Star197, TheAmazingNorwegian, Guardian'sDragonOfDeath, Guest, i4ever4life, and storylover6199. OH, and HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! **


	6. Trust Phoebe and Max

The Thunderman Five...and That Guy

_**Back with the Thunderman's:  
**_"Phoebe, Sweetie, you've been down here for hours. Come on up and have some dinner." Barb called, walking down the steps.

"Why is the floor all wet?" She noted aloud. "Phoebe?"

No response came. So, figuring her brother's absence had crushed Phoebe's spirits, Barb headed up to her daughter's room.

"Phoebe, don't be down about Max, Honey. He'll be back. Your dad's out flying around watching for-" Barb paused. Phoebe's room was empty.

Her mother's intuition tingling, Barb hurried about the house, peeking in all the rooms. Then, she dialed Phoebe's cell, hoping maybe her daughter had just gone out with friends and neglected to let her know.

Voice-mail. Barb decided to try calling her daughter once more, before alerting her husband that something might be amiss. Heading for the kitchen, Mrs. Thunderman heard a faint noise coming from Max's room.

*Ring ring. It's your phone. Ring ringggggg. Someone's calling you.*

Slipping down the still wet stairs, Barb headed into the room. Only now did she notice Phoebe's pink phone at the foot of the bed, as well as the bare shelves and tabletops.

"He was already here… and Phoebe. She's..." Barb whispered. "No. No, no, no. Please no." The she screamed. "**HANK!** **HANK, SHE'S GONE!**"

_**Later on:  
**_"We flew here all the way from Hiddenville! I expect some help, some information, **something**! I'm Thunderman for goodness sake." Hank yelled at the man behind the desk.

"And we will do our best to help you." A woman known as Elastica responded. She and six other heroes approached.

"Barb, it's nice to see you again; I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances."

"Yes, better circumstances would be nice, Elastica." Barb responded quietly.

Elastica embraced her. "Let us go into the conference room, shall we?"

"Yes, finally." Hank sighed, a hand reaching up to rigorously rub his already tired face.

_**Even Later on, in the conference room:  
**_ UnLuck, an Irish villain turned hero, abruptly stood, sending his chair wheeling back from the table. "We have only been makin' assumptions 'ere so far, and ye have all placed Max in the role of bad guy. Perhaps he has reason for doin' what he done."

"We have to assume the worst case scenario so that we might be prepared for it. The children were foretold to have a disastrous encounter. Supposedly brought on by the boy." Elastica reminded.

"Well, I can't say I'm comfortable with this plan, but if we find reason to believe Max has put Phoebe in danger, it's going to have to be enacted."

Elastica spoke again."I understand that the boy is like a son to you, Thunderman. He grew up in a loving home right alongside Phoebe. I'm sure he would find it difficult to subject her to true danger. Trust in the way you've raised him, and also in the way you've trained your daughter."

Just then, a guardsman burst through the doors. "Hero council!" the man looked at the pair in blue, occupying small chairs clearly pulled up as an afterthought. "…and esteemed guests. We've just received reports that the Punishment and Observatory of Underground Nuisances and Dangers was set on fire some three hours ago. By Max Thunderman."

**_Meanwhile, in another place, _**Phoebe let out a sigh. "Okay Max, I trust you."

* * *

**OY VEY, where did you all go? Maybe it was the holiday... oh well! Hope you guys had a good one. Especially my reviewers since last update ;) ****TheAmazingNorwegian, Guardian'sDragonOfDeath, and Star197. Thank you so very much TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ too. It's not just about the reviews, and that is why I don't use any tactics like telling you I won't update without a set amount of reviews. I'm just flattered you could bear to read past the first line of the first chapter. Love you :)  
**


	7. Reality Catches Up with a Slap

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_Previously:  
"Madge!" no reply. "Madge!" I yelled louder. "Madge?"  
__Maybe I got it wrong. Maybe the initial records were true after all…_

_"I robbed the Punishment and Observatory of Underground Nuisances and Dangers, or POUND for short. Kinda clever really. Heroville's pound really holds the 'enemies' of the world."_

_"Trying to decide if you should trust me?" _

_"Well, I can't say I'm comfortable with this plan, but if we find reason to believe Max has put Phoebe in danger, it's going to have to be enacted."_

"_We've just received reports that the Punishment and Observatory of Underground Nuisances and Dangers was set on fire some three hours ago. By Max Thunderman."_

_"Okay Max, I trust you."_

_**Present. Phoebe's POV:  
**_"You're such a sweetie. Yes you are." I couldn't help but coo.

"Phoebeee! They were people at one point. Hopefully people related to me at one point… So don't use that cutesy baby talk on them, **please**." Max groaned from behind his computer.

"I can't help it." Cue me cooing again. "They're just so cute and loveable." I grabbed my makeshift ball (Max, you're out of duct tape!) and rolled it over to one of the beagles, who nudged it back with her nose.

"Besides, I wouldn't have gotten so involved with them if _someone _hadn't spent the last fifty minutes trying to figure out just **which **people-turned-pets he took."

"Well I'm so sorry, but they didn't have their human names anywhere so I was forced to hack the POUND database, then manually type in the **fifteen **digit ID codes from each of their collars! Not only that, but now I've discovered that the actual names weren't put on file anywhere, just an age and initials. The only initials I know are MM, but none of the animals here have those initials."

Max got up from his desk and plopped down on the floor beside me. For a while we just sat in comfortable silence, save the pitter-patter of paws skittering across the linoleum floor.

"I'm sorry." I finally said.

Max turned to face me. "What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry they lied to you. I'm sorry you felt like you had to be a villain in order to be the best. I'm sorry the hero council took your family. I'm sorry that this changed your life so much, and I'm pretty much the same. I'm sorry about-" At this point I was choking back tears. Reality had caught up to me.

"Hey, Pheebs, c'mon don't cry." Max sighed and wrapped an arm around me. "Nothing you just apologized for is your fault, and you know I don't like pity. So take a deep breath, dry your eyes, and listen to what I'm about to say, alright?"

I sniffled and smeared at my tears, before gulping down a couple of breaths. "Okay."

"Now, in order, you were lied to just like I was, Phoebe. As for the villain thing, that has all been my own thinking; don't feel bad about doing your best. Now, the hero council, I admit I'm furious with them… but the fact that this news changed my life, that isn't so bad. You're a part of the Thunderman Five, the family of superheroes." He gave a rueful grin. "But me, I was never really cut out for the hero biz. I'm Max…that guy who never really fit in before, and now I know why. Now I know my mother was Madge 'the Magician'. I know she's why I love experiments, and the rest of my family, I can't wait to learn what they're like. I have something to hold on to; somewhere I fit in." Max smiled a happy smile now. "This stuff that's all gone down the past few days, I would take going through it ten more times, over not knowing what I know now."

"I'm glad you are happy Max. I can't believe I didn't realize how unhappy you were before." I said.

Max snorted. "When do I ever express my feelings, Phoebe?"

"You just did." I laugh, sticking out my tongue.

"That's only because reality just smacked me in the face." Max stuck his tongue out at me. "From now on I'll be my mysterious, amazing self."

"Okay then, Mr. Amazing, what are we going to do about the current petting zoo situation you've got going on in here?"

"For the last time, they use to be humans! They aren't pets." Max huffed.

I moved my glance from Max to the wobbling lamp in the corner, then back again, eyebrows raised. Max followed my glance, and his eyes widened.

"Whoa! Down boy. Stop it!"

* * *

**HEHEHE, that ending bit... If you are wondering about the italics at the top, that was just some key quotes to refresh everyone's memories on what has been going on. Thank you all very, very much for your feedback, fav's and follows Blackreaper11, ****greenharper, ****Guardian'sDragonOfDeath, ****Guest, ****Guest15, and ****TheAmazingNorwegian. Xoxo.**


	8. Sleep Through a War

The Thunderman Five…and That Guy

_**Max's POV:  
**__I'm glad I could make Phoebe feel better. None of this is really her fault, but I kinda lied to her. I may have gained a new family who I might be able to relate to, except I can't find them! My mother isn't in this group, so I have to hold out hope that one of them is a relative who can help me find her, if she's still around... That isn't even the thing bothering me most right now. Talking to Phoebe about __**her **__family… I lost them. I don't have Thunderman as my father; Barb Electra isn't my mother. This whole time, they knew I wasn't their son, but I loved them like I was. Did they ever love me like that, or was it charity, or to protect their daughter? _

_Their daughter… _

_I'm supposedly destined to hurt her, this girl who I've always thought was my twin sister, who I was supposed to have this super close bond with. That bond wasn't real though. Phoebe, this girl who I grew up with, who I teased and loved and wanted to protect, she's someone else._

_Even though I know, I __**know, **__all of this, I still want to tease and love and protect her. And I'm terrified I'll do what they say I'm going to do. That I'll hurt her somehow. _

With those thoughts swirling through my mind, my head began to ache. I looked away from Phoebe's sleeping form, curled up with one of the dogs acting as her pillow, and two kittens snuggled against her stomach.

"I've got to find my family. Gotta do this one step at a time." I murmured.

_**Phoebe's POV:  
**__It's colddddd. _I thought to myself. _Where are… _Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes before blearily looking around.

"Max…"

Max looked up from where he sat and sighed. "You know, you could probably sleep through a war."

I surveyed the scene, my tired mind processing things rather slowly.

"Who is that?" I queered, eyeing the small woman sitting beside him in the cage. In the cage… "Wait, why are you in a cage?"

"Well…"

"And where did all the animals go?" I exclaimed, working myself into a panic. "What did you **do**? I was only asleep for..." I looked at a nearby clock. "four hours! Oh. That's longer than I thought. But still!"

* * *

**IN time with The Thunderman's getting back on tv with their season premier tomorrow, I'm back with this story! It's been awhile, I know, but hopefully you guys are still out there and still interested. I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or followed since my last update: Sunwolfee, Emilie, AwesomeWriter2013, Guest, samm10, Sagittarius-Arrow98, vampire1234, Lucille12340, and CrackersKay! Hope to hear from you all again :)  
**


End file.
